The Arrival: The Visored Appear
|conflict =White Invasion |date =October 11th |place =Fake Karakura Town, Human World |result =*Wonderweiss Margela and Hooleer arrive in Fake Karakura Town via a large Garganta. *Hooleer blows out the fire prison entrapping Aizen, Gin and Tōsen. *Wonderweiss's cry sets Tier Harribel free of Hitsugaya's ice prison. *Baraggan is shown to be unaffected by Suì-Fēng's Bankai attack. *Shunsui Kyōraku & Jūshirō Ukitake are incapacitated by Starrk and Wonderweiss respectively. *The Visored reveal themselves to Aizen, the Espada, and the Gotei 13. *The Visored take the side of the Gotei 13 against Aizen's faction. *The Visored don their Hollow masks and dispatch a horde of Hollows. |participants= *Visored *Gotei 13 *Captain Shunsui Kyōraku *Captain Jūshirō Ukitake *Captain Suì-Fēng *Captain Tōshirō Hitsugaya *Sōsuke Aizen *Gin Ichimaru *Kaname Tōsen *1st Espada Coyote Starrk *2nd Espada Baraggan Louisenbairn *3rd Espada Tier Harribel *Wonderweiss Margela *Hooleer *Hollows }} is an event that takes place during the White Invasion when the Visored arrive to assist the Gotei 13 in battling Sōsuke Aizen and his army. Prelude As the Gotei 13 battle against the Espada, a Garganta opens up and Wonderweiss Margela exits from it, as well as a giant Hollow named Hooleer.Bleach manga; Chapter 363, pages 15-20 Everyone in the Gotei 13 takes notice of this and Captain Sajin Komamura recognizes Hooleer's eye as the one he saw back when Aizen had left the Soul Society. All of a sudden, Wonderweiss appears behind Captain Jūshirō Ukitake and impales him through the chest with his hand. Captain Shunsui Kyōraku tries to stop him by swinging his Zanpakutō down on Wonderweiss, but he is shot by a Cero from Coyote Starrk before his attack can connect. Starrk apologizes to Shunsui, claiming that since Wonderweiss is here it means Aizen has become impatient. The two captains fall to the ground and Captain-Commander Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto calls out to them. Wonderweiss lets out a battle-cry which causes a shock-wave to break Captain Tōshirō Hitsugaya's ice obelisk, freeing Tier Harribel. It also blows away the smoke from Captain Suì-Fēng's Bankai, revealing Baraggan Louisenbairn to be alive.Bleach manga; Chapter 364, pages 2-12 Lieutenant Izuru Kira tells Komamura that he doesn't need to protect them now and to join in the fight. Komamura tries to stay, but Kira exclaims that it's pointless if they survived and everyone else got annihilated. Hooleer blows away Yamamoto's Jōkaku Enjō'' technique, freeing Aizen, Gin Ichimaru, and Kaname Tōsen. Kaname states that it smells outside and Gin tells him that this must be what they call "the smell of death". Aizen remarks that "the smell of death" goes well with this scene, and Kira, believing that Aizen's now won, shouts out that this is the end for the Gotei 13. All of a sudden, the Visored arrive on the scene and Shinji Hirako tells Aizen that its been a long time since they've last seen each other.Bleach manga; Chapter 364, pages 12-20 The Arrival Gin remarks that there are some nostalgic faces gathered in front of them and Shinji Hirako greets Aizen. The Gotei 13 are shocked by the arrival of the Visored and Yamamoto realizes that they were hiding in the Human World this entire time. A wounded Lieutenant Shūhei Hisagi opens his right eye to see the Visored and spots Kensei Muguruma. Shinji asks the rest of the Visored if they want to talk to anyone from the Gotei 13 and Hiyori Sarugaki states that she doesn't. Shinji tells her that he wasn't talking to her and Hiyori angrily points out that he asked everyone. The rest of the Visored decline Shinji's offer as well, with the exception of Lisa Yadōmaru who immediately leaves somewhere. Shinji states that in that case, he's going to talk to Yamamoto and goes over to his location. Lisa goes up to a "defeated" Shunsui and stomps on his head, asking him how long he's going to play dead. Shunsui gets back up and tells Lisa that she has gotten more beautiful since they last saw each other. In response, Lisa kicks him in the head again and tells him to wait there and watch how powerful she has become. Shunsui tells her that he's glad that she's doing well, but Lisa simply calls him a fool and leaves.Bleach manga; Chapter 365, pages 1-9 Yamamoto asks Shinji if he came here to settle his grudge against them, but Shinji tells him that he only wants to get revenge against Aizen. He admits he doesn't have anything against them, except for the fact that they hid in a powerful barrier and if it wasn't for Lieutenant Chōjirō Sasakibe he would have never gotten in. Sasakibe apologizes to Yamamoto, but the Captain-Commander allows it. Yamamoto asks Shinji if he can think of them as allies now, but Shinji tells him that he can't, saying that they are simply enemies of Aizen and the allies of Ichigo Kurosaki. Shinji then goes back to the rest of the Visored and they ask him if he's done talking. Shinji remarks that he isn't but that it would be unreasonable to talk anymore since their enemies can't wait much longer. Wonderweiss lets out a battle-cry and Gin remarks that he doesn't like that he's so noisy since it ruins the tension. Kaname tells him that there's meaning behind his words and tells Gin to be quiet and watch. Hitsugaya stares at Hooleer and wonders what he's going to do. All of a sudden, Hooleer brings out a large amount of Menos Grande and the Gotei 13 look on in shock. The Visored decide to fight and they all simultaneously put their masks on. Bleach manga; Chapter 365, pages 10-19 The Visored unsheathe their Zanpakutō and they all charge towards the Menos Grande. Hiyori slices a Menos Grande's head vertically in half and then fires off a Cero, which kills several other Menos Grande. Kensei, with his Zanpakutō '''Tachikaze released, begins a multitude of punches to smash a Menos Grande's mask causing the Hollow to explode. Another Menos Grande tries to attack him from behind, but Kensei stabs it directly in the mask with Tachikaze and uses its special ability to blow its head up. Mashiro Kuna kills a bunch of Menos Grandes by kicking them in their masks. Hachigen Ushōda snaps his fingers causing barriers to form around four Menos Grandes' heads. He then tells them not to be so lively and slaps his hands together, causing the Menos Grandes' heads to fall off from their bodies. Lisa begins cutting the fallen heads in half and tells Hachigen to stop tossing those huge things towards her way. She then moves to a Menos Grande that prepares to fire a Cero, but before it can she completely shreds it in the blink of an eye. Rōjūrō Ōtoribashi leads a Menos Grande towards him and uses his powers to completely destroy the Menos Grande while Love Aikawa uses his bare hands to rip a Menos Grande vertically in half. The Gotei 13 watch the battle and are in shock at how powerful the Visored are.Bleach manga; Chapter 366, pages 1-17 During the conclusion of these events, Shinji uses Shunpo to advance to Aizen's present location and removes his mask, saying that they learned how to use their Hollow powers, and he makes a sudden direct attack. Unfortunately, Tōsen steps in to block the attack and slashes at Shinji in a single swift motion. He manages to cut his forehead as Shinji narrowly avoids the attack, before remarking that he missed, to which Shinji quips he is a liar as he noticeably cut him. Tōsen explains he was trying to cut his head off from the eyes up and considers the scratch he made a miss. Shinji attempts to provoke Tōsen by calling him an underling, but he simply retorts that it must make him sick to know an underling like him is about to kill him. As Tōsen attacks again, he is blocked by the sudden intervention of Sajin Komamura.Bleach manga; Chapter 367, pages 1-4 Aftermath As circumstances continue to unfold, the remainder of the Visored disperse and go on to battle the rest of Aizen's army.Bleach manga; Chapter 367, pages 6-10 References Navigation Category:Events